Vocation
Vocations are a recurring gameplay component of the ''Dragon Quest'' series, acting as the primary character development system in multiple titles. Different vocations have different attributes, and may learn unique abilities. Appearances Dragon Quest III Other than the Hero, the following vocations are available via character customisation at Patty's Party Planning Place in Aliahan: *Warriors: Basic fighters, skilled in the art of swordplay. *Martial Artists: Masters of hand-to-hand combat. *Mages: Spellcasters with dominion over attack magic as well as debilitating spells. *Priests: Goddess-blessed practitioners of the healing arts as well as of support spells. *Thieves: Agile pickpockets with deft hands that can sometimes half-inch a treasure chest after battle. *Merchants: Artists of the deal, who sometimes find extra gold coins following a battle. *Gadabouts: Jovial jesters who cannot be controlled, but who stun monsters with their antics. Each character created by the player will have their base attributes determined at random. In remake versions, the player will be given a choice of five enhancement seeds to spend toward any attribute desired, or have them applied automatically by the recruitment office. At this point, the character's personality will also be identified, from which level-up growth rate is calculated. Any character may change vocation at Alltrades Abbey upon reaching level 20, and will retain any spells learnt. However, they start off from level 1 in the new vocation with all attributes halved. Sages, masters of all magic, can be promoted from gadabouts, or created with the Words of Wisdom in the desired character's possession. Dragon Quest VI In this game, Alltrades Abbey is unlocked by completing the first section of the game and defeating Murdaw in the Lower World. Because the game's cast is comprised of pre-established characters with distinct personalities and stat growth tables, vocations affect a character's capabilities through percentages rather than hard numbers. For example, if Ashlynn's wisdom is 100 when she has no vocation, having her undertake the path of a mage will grant a 20% boost to the stat and raise it to 120. Such changes are adjusted with natural increases awarded through leveling up, and will be removed if the vocation is switched. Unlike in Dragon Quest III, this game starts with nine available classes. Each of the classes has eight ranks that can be reached by battling the required number of monsters, unlocking new abilities at each interval. Through mastering the initial jobs, advanced classes can be unlocked for that character which combine aspects of the prerequisites. For example, mastering the Warrior and the Martial Artist classes will allow the character to become a Gladiator. Skills and spells mastered in one profession are permanently learned by a character. Available vocations are: * Dancer * Gadabout * Martial Artist * Mage * Merchant * Monster Master * Priest * Thief * Warrior Advanced vocations include: * Armamentalist * Gladiator * Hero * Luminary * Paladin * Ranger * Sage The Hero class is open to all characters and monster recruits, but is most easily reached by the main character. Finally, the game has two secret classes, the Dragon and the Liquid metal slime--monster based professions which can only be accessed through rare scrolls. Dragon Quest VII The vocation implementation remains mostly unchanged from the previous game, though in the original PSX version, there existed hybrid abilities that were unlocked through mastering certain positions sequentially. For example, a character could master Sword Dance by mastering the Warrior vocation right after the Dancer. This aspect was removed in the 3DS remake, with the hidden abilities being incorporated into the normal repertoire. Instead of combining abilities from different vocations, mastering the basic human vocations allows the character to retain those spells and skills learnt from them; but any abilities learnt from intermediate and advanced vocations will not carry over to others and are only available while the character is in such a vocation. Additionally, party members can also become monsters by using Monster Hearts. By putting a monster heart in their inventory and speaking to the abbot or High Priestess Jacqueline, they can become that monster. In the PSX version, the character would not take on the appearance of the monster until mastering the vocation, whereas they immediately become beastly in the remake. Furthermore, monster classes are the only way to permanently learn advanced skills and spells in the remake. In all, there are over fifty classes that a single character can become. Beginner Human vocations: * Dancer * Jester * Martial Artist * Mage * Priest * Sailor * Shepherd * Thief * Troubadour * Warrior Intermediate Human vocations: * Armamentalist * Gladiator * Luminary * Monster Masher * Paladin * Pirate * Sage Advanced Human vocations: * Champion * Druid * Hero Initial Monster vocations: * Berserker * Chimaera * Goodybag * Healslime * Jawtoise * Kingfuchsia * Lips * Mandrake major * Mimic * Notso macho * Rockbomb * Serial quiller * Slime * Walking corpse Intermediate Monster vocations: * Automaton * Barbatos * Bone baron * Delusionist * Dingbat * Draguar * Drake slime * Golem * Malevolantern * Rashaverak * Seasaur * Well wisher Advanced Monster vocations: * Black bishop * Djinn genie * Ersatz Estark * Gigalumph * Gripevine * Platinum king jewel * Prism peacock * Slaughtomaton Dragon Quest IX There are six vocations that are initially available: *'Warriors': powerful physical fighters who cover their allies with high strength and resillience, but are very slow. *'Priests': specialists in restorative magic. *'Mages': specialists in offensive magic. *'Martial Artists': physical fighters with high strength and agility, and who make good use of tension. *'Thieves': swift attackers who excel at treasure hunting. *'Minstrels': all-around entertainers, reasonably good with physical attacks and magic. These six vocations become available once a certain side quest is completed: *'Gladiators': fighters who excel at doing a lot of damage quickly. *'Paladins': knights who can protect their allies well, and have high strength. *'Armamentalists': primarily magical fighters with the unique ability to enhance their own and allies' attacks with elemental powers. *'Rangers': Warriors who can call on the powers of nature, and are very good with healing spells. *'Sages': Very powerful spellcasters who use both offensive and healing magic well. *'Luminaries': An all-around vocation very similar to minstrels. The player's primary character starts off as a minstrel. Other party members' starting vocations can be chosen as they are created. Changing vocation After the Master of Nu'un is defeated, players are able to change their vocations at Alltrades Abbey. Sages can learn the skill Jack's Knack, allowing their party to change vocation anywhere. Levels, attributes and spells are tied to the character's vocation, meaning that they are reset to level 1 when the character enters a new vocation. However, skill points, abilities and skill-based attribute bonuses are not, and carry over when you change vocation. This means that you can learn a wide range of skills, and increase your power dramatically, by training in many vocations. You can also switch back to your original vocation, and all your attributes and levels from that vocation will return. After the main story is completed, a process known as revocation becomes available to characters who reach the highest possible level (99), by which you can reset to level 1 in your current vocation, keeping all your skill points and abilities, in order to continue training to enhance them further. Dragon Quest X Category:Recurring components